Smurfs Adventures of the Jungle Book
in india in a village a female human has a baby but the human hating tiger Shere Khan has plans to kill the humans for using guns and fire against the animals of the wild he attacks the village killing the babies mother who is washed by stream in basket and is found by a black panther named Bagheera who brings him to a pack of wolves who name him Mowgli as Mowgli grows he plays with the wolf pack and Bagheera checks in but Shere Khan watches him from the bushes and at night attacks the wolf den leaving he swears that he will kill Mowgli later that night a council is on Akeyla the wolf pack leader says that Mowgli must leave the pack if not Shere Khan will kill him and Bagheera voulenteers to take Mowgli to the man village where he will be safe and he does leaving the pack behind and Bagheera and Mowgli head deep into the jungle and Bagheera tells Mowgli that he must take him back to the man village in order to be safe from Shere Khan meanwhile the Smurfs arrive in india and meet Mowgli and Bagheera and rest in a tree and a hungry python named Kaa hypnotizes Mowgli and gets ready to devour him but the Smurfs warn Bagheera about it and Bagheera wakes up and slaps Kaa on the head and Kaa hypnotizes Bagheera but the Smurfs help Mowgli push Kaa out of the tree the next morning a herd of elephants march Mowgli joins them and the Smurfs follow meeting a baby elephant named Hathi Jr and their leader Coinel Hathi does an inspection and his wife Winnifred wants transfer to another herd and Hathi discovers that Mowgli is a human and that the Smurfs are little blue creatures but Bagheera explains to Hathi that he is taking Mowgli back to the man village on the way Mowgli and Bagheera argue than Bagheera decides to leave Mowgli on his own meanehile a sloth bear named Baloo walks in the bushes and meets the Smurfs and he meets Mowgli and befriends him and they ride in the river but a group of monkeys capture Mowgli and the Smurfs join Baloo and Bagheera into rescuing them they take him to an orangang named King Louie in a ruinin who wants learn the secret on how man makes fire but Baloo Bagheera and the Smurfs rescue Mowgli later that night Bagheera tells both Baloo and the Smurfs that Mowgli must be returned to the man village otherwise Shere Khan will snatch him the next morning Baloo tells Mowgli that he must take him back to the man village but Mowgli runs away and the Papa Smurf goes with Bagheera and Baloo goes his way and looks for him and the other Smurfs seperate meanwhile in the tall grass Shere Khan is praying on a deer that is grazzing on the meadow but before he can pounce it the elephants scare it off they walk past Shere Khan who is not seen by them in the bushes and march through the meadows but Bagheera and Papa Smurf hear them and halt them and speak to Hathi about Mowgli and Shere Khan eavesdrops on the conversation hearing that Mowgli is lost but Hathi refuses but Winnifred suggest that he must help find him and Hathi Jr agrees and Hathi changes his mind and Bagheera and Papa Smurf than seperate and look for him and Coinel Hathi whispers the element of surprise to the herd and Shere Khan listens real quiet causing loud bumping the elephants leave into the jungle tearing the bushes down and Shere Khan does his search for the lost man cub meanehile in the jungle Mowgli is walking aimlessly but Brainy Smurf and Jokey Smurf find him but Kaa catches them and hypnotizes them again but Shere Khan passes through and speaks with Kaa asking him who it was he was entertaining and Kaa tells Shere Khan that he puts himself to sleep by hypnoses he tries to hypnotize Shere Khan but Shere Khan does not let him and than he tells him that he is on the search for a man cub and countinues his search for him but Mowgli Brainy Smurf and Jokey Smurf push Kaa out of the tree and accuse him of lying and Kaa slithers away and Mowgli runs off again and Jokey Smurf and Brainy Smurf run after him they enter a wasteland and meet four british vultures named Flaps Buzzy Ziggy and Dizzy and the other Smurfs arrive too and join in the singing but Shere Khan hears them in the grass as he passes by and enters the wasteland and Shere Khan roars and attacks Mowgli but Baloo grabs Shere Khan by the tail and Shere Khan roars and claws Baloo and bites him and Mowgli hits Shere Khan with a stick and Shere Khan bites the stick and chases Mowgli and fire comes from the storm burning the wood Shere Khan knocks Baloo out and the vultures and the Smurfs distract Shere Khan and Mowgli ties a burning branch to Shere Khans tail and Shere Khan panics and tries to put the fire out but flees when fails but Baloo is out cold and Mowgli cries and Bagheera and Papa Smurf arrive and talk of Baloo who was brave and Baloo wakes up and leaves with Mowgli Bagheera and the Smurfs as they leave Mowgli spots a girl named Shanti and follows her into the man village and Baloo and Bagheera head back into the jungle and the Smurfs head back to Smurf Village the end Category:Smurfs Adventure Films